


Chocolate and Guinness

by tracy7307



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the eyes for Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Guinness

**Author's Note:**

> For isisanubis.

Finally, quiet descended on the mansion. Everyone seemed to demand Tony's attention at once earlier that day: Clint needed help with a malfunctioning mechanism on his crossbow; Pepper stormed in with angry clicking heels and ranted about Tony's behavior towards Bill Gates at the Microsoft charity gala; Happy called and whispered forcefully about a suspicious guy with no badge hanging around the men's room; Sam wanted Tony's opinion about upgrading his wings; and Bruce... well. Bruce just wanted to smoke a joint with him. Though he didn't take Bruce up on the offer, Tony did sit with him for an hour and waxed scientific. 

After ducking out of one of Fury's Avengers publicity appearances, Tony relaxed in the blissful silence. He had J.A.R.V.I.S. complete a scan to make sure no one was on the premises. Even with the knowledge that no one was around him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something very, very naughty (at least the nervous ball of energy in his stomach told him so). 

"Shall I play it for you, sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked as soon as the scan was complete. 

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, go for it." 

A video clip appeared in the air in front of Tony. In it, Steve Rogers sat in an over-sized leather chair with Anderson Cooper facing him. He wore the vivid blue button-up shirt that Tony had encouraged him to wear that night. "Tell us about saving President F.D. Roosevelt," Cooper prompted. 

Steve smiled and looked down, a little embarrassed. "Which time?" 

Eventually Cooper got the stories out of Steve, but Tony wasn't really listening. He knew these stories by heart, anyway. Steve had told them to Tony on several occasions in the study, surrounded by the intimate darkness that of the middle of the night.

Tony placed his hands on the image, spreading his hands wider to zoom in on the light blue of Steve's eyes. Long, dark blond lashes fluttered when Steve glanced down. Though he'd seen this image a hundred times, Tony's pulse still picked up considerably. "J.A.R.V.I.S., give me more." Thank god he didn't have to explain what he wanted or needed - his A.I. just _knew_. 

Tony found himself surrounded by dozens of tight shots of Steve's eyes - some were still shots and some were moving images. _Beautiful_ , he thought. They reminded him of the ocean surrounding the old Malibu mansion. "Christ, Tony, you're such a teenaged girl." 

A voice came from directly over Tony's shoulder. "You're many things, Tony, but I'd never say teenaged girl is one of them." Steve.

Tony panic-swiped the air and for a horrifying moment, all of the images enlarged before they blinked out of existence. "Shit. Steve. I thought you were... I mean... I didn't hear... aren't you supposed to be at Fury's event?"

Steve walked to the couch and sat, crossing his ankle over his knee. "It was canceled due to weather." Sure enough, the rain was hammering at the windows. Tony hadn't even noticed. "Everyone else decided to go for a round of laser tag. I decided to check on how you were doing." 

Shame curled around Tony's chest. "Hey," Steve said, and Tony looked up at him. "You know, I get a lot of admirers. Everyone on Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr - they're quick to talk about my abs, my muscles, my build. But I'm glad it's my eyes you were looking at. Those - the serum didn't change." Steve lowered his foot to the ground and began fidgeting. "I've noticed your eyes, too."

Oh. Oh this was too good. This changed everything. Tony cocked an eyebrow at Steve's confession, confidence dictating his movements. "My eyes, hm?" He walked slowly to Steve, whose blush spread bright pink down his neck. "Tell me more about that." 

Steve looked down and gripped the couch arm tightly, as if trying to sort out the geometric shapes in the carpet. "Well," Steve said, "they're big and brown." 

"Mm hmm." Tony straddled Steve's lap, settling his rear down on Steve's thighs. He placed his hand on the side of Steve's face, tilting his head up. "And?" 

Steve paused for a moment, then met Tony's gaze. "They're more expressive than you realize. I can tell if you're bullshitting a room of people by the set of your eyes. And sometimes I think they change colors. Sometimes they look like milk chocolate and others times they're as dark as Guinness." 

Tony smiled at that, laugh lines crinkling around his eyes. "Chocolate and Guinness, huh?" He leaned closer to Steve's lips. "Which do you like better?" 

Steve laid his hands on Tony's thighs. "Can't I have both?" he asked before Tony closed the distance between their mouths, taking the kiss he'd wanted for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dammit-clint.tumblr.com/post/88803575922/beardedchrisevans-chris-evans-eyes) image and prompted along by isisanubis.


End file.
